Twilight
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Raven goes up to the roof to think and watch the twilight. Beastboy's prank earlier had made her angry and when he comes up to appologize, she realizes she can't stay mad at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

**This is my first Teen Titan fanfic so forgive if the characters are a little out of character. I hope you enjoy this story focusing on a sweet fluff time between BB and Rae. Please read and reply but flames are not welcomed. **

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Raven looked outward toward the city. The sun was fading slowly. Raven loved coming out around this time. When the stars slowly come out one by one and calmness settled on the city.

This was her favorite time to meditate. It gave her time to think about her day and have a chance to relax. Many thoughts have been in her head. Her emotions were getting restless.

Her mind wandered towards what happened that afternoon. Beast Boy and Cyborg had thought it would be so funny if they replaced her clothes with pink dresses.

She absolutely hated the color pink and she loathed wearing dresses! They knew that! Yet they were idiotic enough to mess with her. Not only that they went in her room! What if they got trapped in Nevermore again! You would think they would have learned their lesson but no! They deserved being thrown across the room!

Rage was making her eyes get dark and beside her a window broke. Raven sighed. For once she wished she could feel what ever she wanted without having to suppress it.

If they had gotten lost in Nevermore, Raven would be even more upset. A new emotion was gaining power there and if Beast Boy found out…well she didn't want to think what would happen.

This emotion seemed to get stronger and the worst thing is it was so unfamiliar. Rage she had dealt with all her life. Happiness was annoying and wasn't too hard to suppress.

This emotion was so strong it was starting to affect her life. It made her blush when a particular green boy was around. Luckily her hood hid her face but the emotion still made her uneasy.

The girl rubbed her temples in frustration. _Oh what am I going to do? This can't be happening to me. _She thought with frustration.

"Raven? Are you here?" a voice said breaking her train of thought. Raven turned her head and saw Beast Boy coming toward her.

_Good thing he's not a mind reader! _Raven thought feeling very thankful of that fact.

"What do you want Beast Boy? Come to ruin the rest of my evening?" She said coldly.

His green ears drooped. "Um…well I was meaning to talk to you about…uh…what happened earlier."

Raven crossed her arms and looked sourly at him. "Well…I'm waiting."

She raised her eyebrow in surprise at his posture. Raven could sense something was making him nervous but she just pushed it away as fear.

_How Typical. _She thought annoyed.

"Well about what happened earlier…well I just want to say that I'm sorry." He hesitated awaiting her response.

"You do realize what you did? You invaded my room, stole my cloaks and replaced them with some stupid ugly pink frilly dresses! I had to where one just to get my regular clothes back!" Raven shouted angrily.

He looked down at his shoes. "Well I wanted to see you…in something pretty. Something to…bring out what you always hide."

He braced himself for any anger that he knew would be directed at him. _Why am I doing this? Do I have a death wish? _He thought.

Raven looked at him with surprise. _Okay…this wasn't what I was expecting. Could he really think I'm…pretty?_

At the very thought her cheeks were turning red. She could almost hear the emotion giggling in her head.

With one desperate thought she put her hood up. It was the only way to keep him from seeing what was going on inside her head.

"Fine Beast Boy, you are forgiven. Just leave me alone. I want to watch the twilight in peace." She said after a moment.

Instead of leaving he looked towards the sky. The pinks and reds have disappeared from the sky and dusk was settling around them. He looked toward the stars, happiness shown in his eyes.

Raven watched him with confusion on her face. She couldn't help but study him silently. _Why won't he go? He said he's sorry. Though…I do like his company. And he is kind of cute. Wait…did I just think Beast Boy is cute? More like annoying!_

Finally after a moment Beast Boy turned to Raven and gave her a smile. "Well…I'll see you later Rae." He headed back inside.

Raven however stayed out a little longer.

_What is with this emotion? Ugh! That does it! Tomorrow I'm going to Nevermore and clear this whole thing up!_ She thought with angery determination.

After all, it was only an emotion. What could it do? She should be able to control it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

**Thanks for all your nice replies. I appreciate it. Raven is a tricky character and I hope she's not too out of character. Please read and review but no flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans so don't bother asking.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next day came way to fast and way to early in Raven's opinion. An alarmed beeped loudly all across the tower.

Robin banged loudly on each door. "There's trouble down town. Ice Storm has escaped from prison and is causing mayhem again."

Raven quickly got ready but her sour mood was obvious. She went to join the others in the common room.

"Ice Storm is robbing a bank on Main Street. We have to give him all we got. Is everyone here! We have to hurry there before it's too late!" Robin explained.

Raven looked around and noticed Beast Boy wasn't there. "Robin, it looks like Beast Boy is sleeping in again." She said with annoyance.

He looked up from the weapon's vault. "Can you wake him Raven? I'm trying to figure out what to use to take Ice Storm down."

Starfire looked sympathetically toward her. "If you want, I can help with the process of getting Beast Boy out of his sleeping area. I have tried to get him up before and I have learned it is a most difficult task."

Raven shook her head. "No. I have an idea on getting Beast Boy up." She said as she brushed the help away.

She knocked on his door and waited impatiently.

"Beast Boy! Open this door right now!" She demanded before pounding the door a second time.

Finally after seeing if the door was unlocked she opened the door. Inside was a disaster area. Clothes were piled every where and trash littered the floor.

"Maybe Starfire's assistance would have been useful after all." She muttered. Finally she saw Beast Boy collapsed on his bed snoring softly.

"Okay Beast Boy you asked for it!" She said before saying "Azarath Metrione Synthose" She lifted him in the air with the dark magic.

He woke up with a start. He started flailing his arms around in panic. "Dude! Do you mind! Let me down Raven!"

She couldn't help but give a small smile. Even though it didn't show to much emotion her powers seemed to increase. When she relized what was going on she automatically stopped smiling. Turning to him, she asked. "Really you want down? Okay!" She dropped him on the ground.

"Hey what was that for? I was having a good dream too!" Beast Boy said annoyed as he rubbed his backside.

"Get over it. We have to go defeat Ice Storm and this was the only way to get you out of bed." Raven said as she left the room.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself and got ready.

When he came into the common room his friends were waiting.

"It's about time Beast Boy. Now come on we have to go!" Robin said impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He muttered. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and he and the others took off.

Ice Storm had already covered most of the street with ice and it was very slippery.

The evil man looked toward the Titans and stopped in his tracks.

"So this is the entire defense they have to offer. A bunch of little kids think they can take me on?" He laughed.

"We may be young but we can still kick your butt! Titans go!" Robin said. He threw some bird-arangs and ran up to punch Ice Storm.

Ice Storm blasted some ice on the ground. Robin slid around and crashed on the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out. She flew downward to see if he was okay.

Robin assured her he was fine but pushed her away. "Starfire I'm fine. Just help me get rid of this guy before he puts the town in a second ice age!"

She nodded and started attacking Ice Storm.

Cyborg used his cannons and fired at the bad guy. He had to keep a good footing though.

"Hey BB get your butt in the game! Help me out here!" He shouted to his green friend.

Beast Boy nodded tried attacking from the air since the ground was too slippery. Raven shot black energy toward Ice Storm.

Finally after a few more blows Ice Storm collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"No you can't win…" He said breathlessly.

Robin picked him up Ice Storm held the villain's hands behind his back. "Too bad. We already did."

People hiding in buildings and around their cars came out when they saw the Teen Titans leading Ice Storm toward the prison. It seemed as if the whole city was cheering.

The Teen Titans didn't react to it. This was just a normal day for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight**

**I appreciate all my reviews. They really made my day. Thank you Blueyedgirl for giving me the tips. I wasn't sure how to spell Raven's Mantra and now it does look better. I hope you all continuing liking it and replying. Though no flames are welcomed, advice is. Enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Teen Titans. If I did there would be more new episodes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The five friends headed home but this time they were in no hurry.

"Man we kicked his butt good! My cannons though could have been better. Maybe I can get an upgrade." Cyborg commented.

"I agree we did the kick of his butt well." Star fire nodded in agreement. She looked towards Robin who was cradling his arm.

She flew towards him and inspected his arm. "Ow! Starfire don't! That hurts!" Robin protested as she moved his arm around.

"You have injured it! We must get you well immediately." Starfire exclaimed. She tried to pick him up and fly him home.

"Is this really necessary? Don't worry I'll be fine Starfire." Robin complained. She didn't listen to him and continued flying him home.

Cyborg watched them and shook his head. "What are we going to do with those two?" He muttered but he couldn't help but smile.

Beast Boy looked toward Raven with a grin on his face. "It's a good thing you or I didn't get hurt, huh?"

She nodded her head. "I suppose." She said without looking him in the eye.

"I'm especially glad you didn't get hurt!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he quickly hugged her. Before Raven could protest or hurt him he flew off into the sky.

Raven felt particularly strange. She pressed her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating faster then normal. Probably the emotion's work again. Worst of all when her cheeks turned red slightly a mailbox exploded.

Raven sighed and put her hood up. It's was time to set this straight once and for all!

Once they were home Raven immediately headed towards her room. She quickly went inside and locked the door. Raven grabbed the mirror and with a silent cry of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she was transported into the depths of her mind.

When Raven opened her eyes she looked around and noticed she was in Happy's domain. Everywhere were girly stuff and play things.

Before she could get her bearings of where to start, the peppy side of her appeared.

"Hi ya Rae! What 'cha up too?" Happy said enthusiastically.

Raven rolled her eyes and said in her monotone voice. "Hello Happy. I'm searching for an emotion. I don't know what it's called but it has been affecting my life. Do you know anyone who is new here?"

Happy started spinning around just for the heck of it. "Hmmm…any one new…" She said thoughtfully. "Oh! Yeah! You must be talking about Affection's cousin!"

Raven frowned. "Affection's cousin? What are you talking about? What is this emotion and where can I find it?"

Happy stopped spinning and sat down on the grass.

"Well she is very powerful. I think Affection called her Love or something." Happy said with a smile.

"Love? It can't be? This is a mistake. She never had came here before why now?" Raven sputtered.

Happy shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I saw her was near Knowledge's realm. You might want to look there."

Raven nodded and said "Thanks." before heading toward the big library where Knowledge lived.

_Why would Love be here? Affection took care of all my friendship and family feelings. Why would she affect me now? And so powerfully? _Raven thought worriedly.

She continued on her journey not knowing what to do about this problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight**

**Thanks again for your replies. For a reward I will post this story early. I hope you continue reading and reviewing but please no flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 4:**

The library Knowledge lived in was huge. Towers of books of every subject lined the walls. When Raven saw Knowledge her face was buried in a green book.

Knowledge looked up and saw Raven wandering among the shelves. She showed no surprise to her there. "Hello Raven. I have been expecting you."

"How did you know I was coming?" Raven asked trying to study the cover of the book.

The book seemed to be very familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

Knowledge smiled knowingly and put the book away.

"I'm knowledge. I know what goes on in your head so of course I knew you were coming."

Raven sat down on one of the nearby chairs. "Then you can tell me what Love is doing here in Nevermore? She has been bugging me and I wish her to stop."

The emotion shrugged. "You can't just stop an emotion. You can hide it but it truly doesn't go away because it is a part of you."

Raven folded her hands and looked at Knowledge with annoyance. "Just tell me where I can find her so I can clear this whole mess up."

Knowledge sighed. "I guess if you really want to find her you can go there." She pointed to the hill near her library.

"That is where you will find Love. Be warned though. Love can affect you more then you think." Knowledge continued.

Raven nodded. "Thank you. Your help has been appreciated." She looked back toward the book case curiosity in her eyes.

"Um…what book were you reading? It looked familiar." Raven asked.

Knowledge smiled. "It's one of my most interesting books. Each of these books holds knowledge of a particular person or place. That one so happened to be Beast Boy's book."

Raven looked up in shock. Not far away something exploded. Knowledge smiled her knowing smile and turned away.

The dark girl watched her emotion walk away but she couldn't believe her ears.

_Could Knowledge's book on Beast Boy and the appearance of Love have anything in common? No. It's probably just a coincidence._ Raven thought pushing the very thought of liking Beast Boy out of her head.

It just couldn't be. Could it?

Raven shook her head in confusion and headed toward Love's domain. This emotion seemed to have a bigger dimension.

Everywhere was small hearts, flowers and there were even some swans swimming in a small pond nearby.

_This is worse then Happy's place! And that's saying something_! Raven thought as she looked around.

Next to the pond was a giant tree with a swing attached to it. As she got closer she could here singing coming from the girl swinging.

"Hello? Are you the emotion called Love?" She asked her voice full of authority.

The emotion stopped swinging. Her dark red robe swished as she got up and Love smiled at Raven.

"Well, well! What can I do for you Raven?" Love asked calmly.

Raven glared at her. "You know why I'm here! I want you to stop messing with my life!"

Love laughed lightly. "It's about time I started affecting you! You are such a stubborn girl."

Raven's anger increased to a point where her eyes were black. "Leave me alone Love. I don't want you nagging me. Why are you here anyway?"

Love smiled. "I came here for you."

Raven looked at her confused. "Why? I didn't need you before."

The emotion shrugged. "Affection did a good job when it came to family and friend type love but when you started crushing on Beast Boy…well Affection just wasn't strong enough."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled. Things started exploding all around her emphasizing her anger.

Love sighed and sat down on the grass near the lake. "Denial… Not a pretty thing. Well whether you think you do or not, your heart it telling you otherwise. You see your powers deal with your emotions am I correct?"

Raven nodded looking at her with a mixture of hate and distrust.

"Well if you don't listen to your emotions, your powers run haywire. That's why I'll make you a deal. If you can tell Beast Boy how you feel then I will leave you alone." Love continued twirling a flower she found on a ground.

"What? I can't! I…won't. I refuse! You can't order me about!" Raven sputtered.

"Well it doesn't matter because you only have three days. If you don't tell him I will continue to bug you. It's your choice Raven." Love said. The emotion got up and walked away.

Raven looked back at her with an angry and shocked look. Finally she gave a sigh and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" In a blink she was transported to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight**

**What's up? I'm happy that you all like my story. Hopefully it continues to hold your interest! Well I would love replies but no flames. **

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Raven collapsed on her bed in complete exhaustion. The trip took a lot of power and that plus the fact that she had to tell Beast Boy the truth was unbearable. She finally fell asleep and was wakened a few hours later by the sounds of knocking on her door.

"Raven? Are you awake? You're not sick are you?" came Beast Boy's muffled voice from behind the door. Raven scowled.

"I'm awake now Beast Boy. What do you want?" She asked annoyance clearly in her voice.

Beast Boy paused for a little while. "Well…I haven't seen you since that fight with Ice Storm and well it's been a whole day Raven. I just want to make sure you are fine. I guess well since you are…I will be going."

Raven's mind thought fast. _Love said I had to confess in three days. It would be easier if I was kinder to him. Though what if the others found out? Total humiliation. Besides… he probably doesn't even like me that way._

The thought made her sad. She shook the thought from her head. All she needed right now was some tea and a chance to meditate.

In reply her stomach gurgled. "I guess I need food too." Raven muttered as she headed for the kitchen.

The others were in the common room talking and hanging out. She noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg were hard at work with some video game. By the looks of it Cyborg was winning.

Raven quickly made herself some tea and headed into the common room to watch the video game. She sat down on the couch softly blowing on the steaming liquid and watched as Beast Boy's car came towards the finish line.

"Dude you are so going down!" Beast Boy said as his car got even further ahead. When Raven sat down behind him, he suddenly lost his focus.

"Hi Rae! Glad you came out to see me whip Cyborg's butt. That way I can have proof!" He said happily.

"Not for long green bean! Yes…come on….Boo ya! In your face!" Cyborg cried triumphantly.

"Say what? Dude that's totally not fair. I wasn't paying attention!" Beast Boy protested.

Cyborg shrugged. "It's not my fault you were more interested in the view then in the game."

"What are talking about? I was just saying hi! I was just concerned about her earlier. Sorry if I was being a good friend!" The green boy said as he defended himself.

Raven blushed and kept her eyes down. She hated it when the fights were involved with her. Her anxiety grew and suddenly her cup exploded. Tea spilled on the ground as little bits of porcelain crumbled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She said as she rushed to get a paper towel.

Beast Boy looked up in surprise. "It's okay. It was an accident. Let me help."

He grabbed a piece of paper towel too and started wiping away spilled tea. Raven tried to focus on cleaning and when she was done she automatically headed toward her room.

For some reason even Beast Boy's very presence made her agitated.

Robin came in and saw what was going on. "Hey do guys want to go out for Pizza? The city is treating us out since we defeated Ice Storm."

Starfire grinned. "That sounds most delicious! I shall get ready right away!" The alien girl flew towards her room to pick out an outfit.

"Are you coming Raven?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. "It would be much more fun with you!"

Raven looked toward the boy. "I…um….well I guess…" She muttered.

Though in her head she was thinking. _Why am I doing this? Am I asking for trouble? Who knows what Love would do? I already saw an example of her power! Well I might as well go…_

Raven sighed. "Well maybe this will be…fun…" Raven muttered as she followed the others to their favorite pizza joint.

The pizza place was already crowded when they got there.

"Dude, are you sure we have a reservation? This placed is packed!" Cyborg commented as he looked around.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I am sure." He said looking around. He spotted a waitress not far away. "I'll ask her. I'm sure she will lead us to our seat."

"Hey Miss? Is there a reservation for the Teen Titans?" Robin asked the lady waiting on tables.

She smiled. "Hello! We've been expecting you. Right this way." The waitress led them toward the only empty table.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Robin said looking into the waitress's eyes as he sat down. Starfire shoved him in an annoyed fashion sending him a look.

"I mean uh…we appreciate it." Robin corrected.

The waitress nodded. "It's our pleasure. You Titans have saved our city numerous times…it's the least we could do."

The woman handed them their menus and left.

Raven relaxed a bit but she still felt uncomfortable. Somehow she sensed something was wrong but Raven couldn't quite figure it out. Her eyes scanned the restaurant until around she saw what was wrong.

Beast Boy noticed her worried frowns and tried to comfort her. "Hey Rae, are you okay. You seem…jumpy."

Raven scowled at him. "My name is not Rae…it's is Raven! I would think you would know that by now!" She said rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just worried about you." He studied the girl with confusion on his face. Little did he know a figure was lurking behind him…

Just then the suspicious person attacked from behind. "Oh no! Look out!" Raven cried out in alarm.

"What! Let me go!" Beast Boy yelled as he struggled to get free from the mysterious person's grip.

"Beast Boy hold on!" Robin cried. He started throwing punches at the figure but the person just avoided them easily.

Starfire shot star bolts toward the figure, along with Cyborg's sonic cannon and Raven's black energy.

The person blocked the blasts with his armored hand while holding Beast Boy with the other.

The figure pushed a button and an energy orb surrounded them getting ready to transport.

"No! Let him go!" Raven cried out, trying to prevent the evil doer from getting away. It was too late. The orb had already surrounded both the figure and the two Titans sending them off to who knows where.

The remaining Titans could only watch in horror as their two friends disappeared before their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight**

**What's up? Here is my newest chapter. Thanks for all your lovely replies. I will take all your advice to consideration. Hopefully you like this chapter too. Enjoy. Please read and reply but no flames.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The mysterious figure threw Beast Boy and Raven to the floor and tied them up with some rope found nearby.

"Let us go!" Beast Boy yelled angrily trying to morph.

The rope held fast though and prevented him from changing.

"You will be sorry you ever messed with us! Azarath Metrion Zintho-" Raven began before the figure put a heavy cloth over her mouth.

"Do you really think I don't know how you do your tricks? Come on I'm not that stupid" the figure sneered.

"Who are you what do you want with us?" Beast Boy demanded.

"It's not what she wants, it's what I want!" A dark voice said behind them.

Slade walked toward the figure. "Well done Terra. I couldn't have done it better myself. Though next time make sure you don't take someone else along with your target!"

He slapped the girl angrily. Terra took of her mask and wiped away a tear that was forming under her eye.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." Terra said miserably as she took of her mask.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. "Terra? I thought you were frozen in stone! Why did you call Slade father? Dude! That's like gross!"

Terra looked down, not meeting his eyes. "There is a reason why I couldn't tell you everything Beast Boy. You don't understand.

"I couldn't let my daughter be frozen in stone could I? Robin was a failure to me as an apprentice. Terra however has to do what I say…no matter what." Slade said gesturing towards the girl. Terra hung her head sadly.

"Terra you don't have to do what he says! Robin broke free! So can you!" Beast Boy said struggling against the ropes that bound him.

Terra tried her best to look him in the eye. "It's not that simple Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy is the only one preventing my apprentice to keep her loyalty. Terra cares about you to much, that's why she's going to watch as I kill him. " Slade sneered.

"What!?" Beast Boy screamed. Raven struggled to break free from the rope but they held tight. Her eyes started turning black in anger.

"Mmmm…ummgooo" Raven screeched through the cloth.

"Father! You can't! He's my friend! Please don't!" Terra said panicky

Slade laughed at their struggles. He walked over to Beast Boy and started punching him in the face.

Slap after slap, punch after punch Beast Boy endured. Blood started splattering on the floor

"Noooo….stooo! Yooo…cooon! Looo…hmmmgooo!" Raven screeched angrily. Her eyes got darker by the second.

Soon Beast Boy's face held bruises and he was practically was unconscious.

Terra tried holding Slade back with rocks but he just avoided them.

"Leave me alone Terra. You put this on yourself!" Slade said as he punched her throwing Terra across the room.

Raven struggled till at last the ropes broke. She ripped the cloth from her mouth.

"You will never hurt him or my friends again! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as loud as as she could.

Her powers threw Slade threw the walls causing them to crumble. The ground shook and the ropes that bound Beast Boy were turned to shreds.

Beast Boy collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Tenderly Raven put her hand over him and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Slowly his wounds faded. Raven cried out in pain feeling what he felt. Slowly his breathing became calmer.

Tears started falling down her cheeks and Raven didn't even care when rocks exploded around her. All she cared about was making sure the green boy in her hands was all right.

In complete exhaustion Raven collapsed on the ground beside Beast Boy. Her arm rested protectively over his body. Soon she fell asleep too tired to care what happened.

Not far away, Terra got up and rubbed her head. It already had a large bruise growing and she moaned in pain.

Terra gazed over to Raven and Beast Boy. Never in her life had she witnessed such empathy.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. _Why couldn't I have saved him? _She thought sadly.

Her eyes rested on her father. By the looks of his wounds and the force of the blast, it was obvious Slade was dead.

She did not regret his dying. All he had ever done was bring her pain. Forcing her to work and bring harm to people. To betray the Titans, the closest family she had ever known.

Terra slowly walked toward the exit. Rocks were still falling but they were no match for Terra who simply pushed them aside.

She gave the two Titans one last look. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I hope someday you will forgive me."

Terra exited the door and headed towards town. _Maybe I can start over and go to school like a normal kid. I might even find a family. _She thought with high hopes.

Soon after she left, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire looked around the collapsed head quarters.

"Let's look in here. It's obvious some major fighting gone." Robin ordered.

Cyborg nodded in agreement as he and Robin started looking around.

Starfire joined their search and let out a cry of excitement when the two were found. "Over here! I found our lost friends." She said happily.

"My scanners say their okay but its best we get them home soon." Cyborg confirmed after looking them over.

"Well let's get going. We don't have much time." Robin ordered. Together they lifted their friends into the T car and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight**

**Hey everyone! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I got a new chapter up. The bad news is that this is the last chapter. My stories are never really long so they usually end after seven to twelve chapters. I appreciate all your replies and maybe some more in the future! Just no flames, that's all I ask. Keep an eye out for any new stories. I'll probably make another BB/Rae fic soon.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy woke up to find himself lying on a bed in the sick bay. Bandages wrapped around his arms and some of his face. His eyes flickered around the room and saw Cyborg studying his monitor.

"Dude…what happened?" He asked softly. His voice was weak but Cyborg's hearing censor's heard it.

"Beast Boy? I'm glad your back man! For a minute I was sure you were….well anyway your well now. I can't wait to tell the others!" Cyborg said excitedly looking up from the charts.

Cyborg ran into the common room. "Guys he's awake!" He exclaimed rushing them all in.

Starfire flew in with a wide grin on her face. "My friend you have finally woken! Tell me are you feeling better?" She asked happily.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Wonderful! I shall alert friend Raven at once." Starfire said rushing towards her friend's room.

Beast Boy rubbed his head and looked at Cyborg in confusion. "What happened? It feels if I got hit by a truck but I barley have a few scratches!"

Cyborg nodded. "You lucked out. Raven nearly killed herself trying to save you. It's a good thing she was there."

Beast Boy opened his mouth in shock. Finally he said "Where is Raven? Do you think she will come down? I need to talk to her."

Cyborg shrugged and went back to his readings. "She will come when she is ready. You know how Raven is."

Starfire came in a few seconds later. "Raven says she is glad you are better. She also wishes to talk with you tonight during the time of twilight on the roof."

Robin who had just come in heard everything. "What does she want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

Starfire shrugged. "Who knows? I do not like to intrude on her business."

Beast Boy smiled softly. "I guess I'll go. Cy, do you know when I can get out of bed?"

Cyborg looked up and smiled. "In about an hour if you get some rest. Go to sleep Beast Boy. It will make you better."

"Well I guess we'll be going. I'm glad you're okay Beast Boy." Robin said as he and Starfire left the room.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and rested. Soon he was fast asleep.

When Beast Boy woke up he looked at the clock. It read 5:45.

The green boy quickly got up and got ready. "Dude I'm going to be late! I got to go. See you later Cyborg."

"See ya Grass Stain. Good luck." Cyborg waved.

Beast Boy looked confused. "Good luck for what?" He asked curiously.

Cyborg just ignored him and went back to what he was doing.

Beast Boy gave Cyborg one last confused look and headed toward the roof.

Raven was already there deep in meditating. Beast Boy had learned from experience that it was not good to bug a meditating Raven so he quietly walked over and waited.

Finally after what seemed forever Raven stirred. She looked at him with an expression that was strange on her face.

"Hello Beast Boy. I see you could make it." She said briskly.

Beast Boy stood next to her with a smile on his face.

"I want to thank you for saving my life and all. I thought I was going to be a goner." He began looking at her with his big green eyes.

Raven took a deep breath. She really didn't know how to tell him but now was the perfect time to tell him her secret.

"Beast Boy do you know why my powers were strong enough to save both of us?"

She said after pausing a moment.

_Go on Raven. It's now or never! _Love encouraged in her head.

_Shut up Love! _Raven thought angrily.

Beast Boy looked confused. "Maybe because I'm your friend?" He asked hopefully.

Raven nodded. "Yes, but you see my powers have been acting up lately and I've been having trouble focusing and attacking."

Beast Boy looked shocked. "What are you sick or something?"

Raven held back a smile. "No but well…I guess you could say that. Not the sickness you are thinking of. The only reason I managed to get rid of Slade and heal you was with the help of a new emotion… love."

Beast Boy looked up at her with surprise. "What are you trying to say Raven? That you …love me?"

Raven blushed. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well, I guess I can be grateful. Not only did love save my life but it made me the happiest guy in the world!" Beast Boy said happily.

He started dancing around on the roof in a little victory dance.

Raven looked over with an amused and embarrassed look.

"Well I got what I wanted to say of my chest. I guess I will be going now." Raven said preparing to escape to her room.

Before she could go though, Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

Raven tried to pull free but before she could do anything, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Time seemed to stop. Her powers were going crazy. Things started flying around and exploding but Raven didn't care.

She was the happiest she had been in her whole life.

Finally after a moment they broke apart. Beast Boy smiled a shy grin. "I just had to get that off my chest before you left. I love you too Raven. Maybe we can go out some time."

Raven looked shell shocked for a moment then nodded. "I would like that."

As they looked out unto the sunset Raven admired the admired beauty around her.

_See was that so bad? Just admit it…you are glad he did that! _Love said smugly.

_Shut up Love. _Raven said as she held Beast Boy's hand staring into the sky.

So many possibilities were ahead and this was only the beginning.


End file.
